


The Competition

by orphan_account



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s the annual Cooking Competition at school. Patrick is the usual winner but this year he has to go up against Arnoldo. Francis has to choose between his 2 friends, but one may or may not have played fair.





	The Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This was an amazing Tumblr Prompt and I really enjoyed writing it. It was a good time.

Francis pulled one of the flyers down and smiled. It was that time of year again, it was time for the Annual Cooking Competition at school. The Cooking Competition was always a fun event as it brought all of Francis’ friends together and there was plenty of free food to try. Everyone usually brought something to see if they could win but winning was no easy feat with a certain green-haired DJ that just so happened to love to cook. Patrick had won the last 2 years and it was easy wins for the boy. Francis could remember both dishes he had made and the curly-haired teen couldn’t help but lick his lips at the thought of them. It hit him. 

Arnoldo would probably enter this year. 

Sure Arnoldo was new, but Francis knew that wouldn’t stop the cook apprentice from doing what he does best. 

Francis looked over to see his friends waving him over. Harmony smiled brightly at the aspiring magician, watching him shove the flyer into his bag as he sat down at their usual lunch table. 

“Looking at entering the Cooking Competition this year Francis?” Harmony asked him. Francis chuckled as he shook his head. 

“Aw come on Franciscocho, not gonna try your hand at beating Patrick?” Rolando asked, laughing. 

“Noobody can beat Patrick, remember the year we tried? He blew everyone out of the water” Ricardo joined in. 

“I don’t know guys, Arnoldo might compete” Francis mentioned. 

“Now THAT is something I wanna see. Arnoldo vs. Patrick, this is going to be an interesting year.” Rolando said. 

“You think Arnoldo could beat Pat?” Harmony asked. Topa and Natalio sat down with them. 

“Beat Patrick at what?” Topa asked, looking between the 4. 

“The Cooking Competition, Francis thinks Arnoldo is a better cook than Patrick” Rolando caught the two up to date. 

“He does make amazing lunches for us-“ Topa mentioned. 

“And he’s been reeeeally generous about it too” Ricardo added. 

“But guys, it’s Patrick! He’s known for good food.” Rolando defended. Francis hummed. 

“So is Arnoldo” Francis blurted out. 

“They both make really good food” Natalio settled the lot. 

“This is going to be an interesting competition” Harmony muttered. 

-

“So, are you going to join?” Francis asked between a mouthful of pizza a la Arnoldo. 

“Join what Francis?” Arnoldo asked, putting the finishing touches on the chocolate dessert the cook apprentice was making. 

“The Cooking Competition, you had to have seen the flyers. They were all over the school!” Francis exclaimed with his mouthful. Arnoldo gave him a look. 

“Don’t talk with your mouthful Francis, you know better than that. And no, I didn’t plan on entering.” Arnoldo stated. Francis huffed as he swallowed before speaking. 

“But Arnoldo, you love to cook! Why aren’t you entering?” Francis asked. Arnoldo should have been the first one to sign up, not only does he love to cook, but Francis knows the brunette teen is never one to back down from a competition. 

“Because Francis, it would be a too easy win. My food is too good and it would win instantly. That’s no fun. It’s too easy” Arnoldo explained, admiring his work. The cake he had made was very pretty and it was easy to tell from the smell that it was delicious. 

“Patrick hasn’t lost in 2 years. Everyone says he’s the best cook around” Francis mentioned, turning in his chair to look at Arnoldo. Arnoldo furrowed his brow. 

“Well, I’m sure he is an ok cook. Patrick does have an appreciation for food. It would only make sense for him to like to cook. But I assure you Francis, I am a much better cook. After all, I am going to be a Grand Chef one day.” Arnoldo pointed out while cutting a generous slice of the cake for Francis. The curly-haired teen smirked. 

“I don’t know Arnoldo, I’ve tried what Patrick has to offer and it IS pretty amazing. All our friends think Patrick could beat you” Francis said. Arnoldo gave him another look. 

“They think Patrick Greenfeld, the boy who thinks a fast food burger and fries is a delicacy, could beat ME, future Grand Chef Arnoldo” Arnoldo asked, obviously getting a bit...sensitive. 

“I mean, he does make an amazing veggie stir fry” Francis said, turning back around to focus on the cake Arnoldo had made. Arnoldo huffed angrily. 

“How do I sign up?” 

-

Francis waved at Carlos. The taller drummer had spent most of the event with Patrick. Of course the two had taken a break and walked around to try other dishes, how could they not? Patrick had pulled off an amazing veggie dish, which really surprised Francis. Anything with veggies in it didn’t really appeal to Patrick, but the the pasta based dish was beyond delicious and Francis was proud to see Patrick expanding his horizons. 

“Having fun Francis?” Carlos asked, pulling up a chair for the other boy

“Of course I am, I just needed a break. Everyone is still walking around” Francis said, sitting down next to Carlos. Francis had eaten more than enough. A few months ago, he probably would’ve been sick ages ago, but Arnoldo always made plenty of food. Francis just assumed he had gotten used to those big meals by now. 

“I don’t blame them, there are some awesome recipes this year” Francis heard Patrick say as he walked over. A soda in his hand. It was nearing the end of the day, where everyone was getting tired and full. 

“Think you’ll win again this year Patrick?” Francis asked the teen. Patrick laughed. 

“I mean, I haven’t lost in awhile. But I’ll hand it to Arnoldo, that Caponata he made was practically irresistible. I know he says he’s going to be a Grand Chef one day, but damn, he could call himself a Grand Chef now” Patrick exclaimed. Francis chuckled. He had plenty of history with that Caponata, but that didn’t stop Arnoldo giving Francis plenty before the competition even started. Not to mention the cinnamon cookies Francis knew Arnoldo had in his bag. 

“Language, Patrick” Carlos warned the boy. 

“I see you 3 are having fun” Francis heard behind him. Francis shifted to see Arnoldo walking to their little sitting area. 

“Arr noll doo, good to see you again” Patrick said, leaning back in his chair. 

“Patrick, Carlos” Arnoldo greeted. Francis stood up and pulled the hem of his shirt down. He had promised Arnoldo he would be with him during the winner announcement. 

“You’re free to join us, I know they are about to announce the winner soon” Arnoldo mentioned, making Francis shake his head. Usually Francis was the one to invite Carlos and Patrick places. 

“Sure, I’d hate to miss winning” Patrick smirked. 

“Your dish was good Patrick, but mine was better” Arnoldo merely said. Carlos went to say something but Patrick had only joined Arnoldo as he walked. 

“I guess we’ll see what the school thinks” Patrick replied. 

“Who’d you vote for?” Carlos asked, walking with Francis. Francis bit his cheek. It was so hard choosing between Patrick and Arnoldo. They were both his friend and he loved both of their dishes. 

He had to choose one. 

“Arnoldo, his food is just too good. Like Patrick said, that Caponata was irresistible” Francis said, playing with the hem of his shirt. Carlos hummed. 

“He does make some of the best foods” Carlos said, giving him that stiff smile. 

-

“I can’t believe you lost, Patrick!” Rolando said aloud. Arnoldo frowned from his spot on the couch. The group had gone to Topa’s Abuela’s after the competition and it was very obvious who voted for who. 

“Rolando, you wouldn’t know what anything tasted like, you and Ricardo ate so fast” Doris pointed out while playing with Patrick’s hair. She was currently pulling his hair back into a pony tail. 

“But still. 2 years Patrick!!” Rolando said. Carlos held Patrick’s hand, smoothing it with the back of his thumb. 

“I’m not surprised. Did you try Arnoldo’s dish? It was amazing” Patrick defended the other boy. Arnoldo sat up even more than he already was. 

“Wait, Patrick, who’d you vote for?” Francis asked. Francis could feel Arnoldo tense up next to him. A lot of the group of friends was divided between the two, and it was clear to Arnoldo that some people in the group were still a bit weary of him. 

“I voted for Arnoldo. He had a much tastier dish than I did.” Patrick said smiling. Arnoldo smiled while Francis sighed in relief. Francis had worried that there would be bad blood between the two but it was clear Patrick wasn’t sad or angry about the lost. 

“It was a good try Patrick. You did have a very good dish yourself.” Arnoldo complimented. Patrick’s smile grew. Francis sighed, it was starting to become a perfect end to a perfect day. 


End file.
